ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Morningstar
Michael Morningstar a.k.a. Darkstar is one of the many Plumber's children that appear throughout the course of Ben 10: Alien Force. He appeared in the episode All That Glitters ''and since became one of the most notable regular villains in the serie. A vampire-like alien with the abilitie to drain life force from living beings, he gained a grudge against Ben and his team after they accidentally caused him to turn from a handsome young man to an awful zombie-like being who has to wear a helmet to hide his now ugly face. His plans usually implie gaining back his original face and feeding himself, though he seems to still be interested in feeding from Gwen's anodyte energy. Alien Force Michael is initially depicted as a well-mannered individual whom appears eager to help Ben and company. He comes from a rich family as he states that his family has multiple mansions. How his family acquired such wealth isn't explained but it is known his is the only family which has such wealth, which are armed with a menagerie of Plumber technology. The technology in question is monitoring equipment that uplinks to a variety of networks which funnels information to him. Part of the monitoring equipment features a communication network between the Plumber badges and presumably the homing signal mechanism that's built into each device. As they travel with him he shows a very uncaring attitude to others around him. This is evident by his slamming of the door in Kevin's face as well as his remarks to Gwen while they are alone. While Ben and Gwen quickly trusted him, Kevin shew since the beginning about Mourningstar's true motivations(partially because of his jealousy, as Michael and Gwen tends to firt with each other). After a fight with zombified schoolgirls from unknown origin, Kevin guessed that Micheal was the one responsable for these zombifications. His guess later proved to be right when Mourningstar drain Gwen's energy, becoming nearly unstoppable and easily defeating both Ben and Kevin. However, Gwen proved to have enough will to resist his control, and drained back her energy from him, as well as part of his own, leaving him weakened. His other zombie victims then turned against him, and took back what remained of his energy, leaving him almost dessicated and seemingly powerless. He later reappears as Darkstar in ''Darkstar Rising, his powers having gradually came back stronger than before. In order to get revenge, he tries to get Ben,' '''Gwen, and Kevin' arrested by Magister Prior Gilhil for impersonating Plumbers by making a deal with a Highbreed he defeated. When the Highbreed did his part of the deal, Darkstar tried to absorb Ben, Gwen, Kevin, the Highbreed and Gilhil's energy but he was unable to absorb Gwen's because she escaped. He later captured Ben, Kevin, the Highbreed, and Ghilhil and was about to absorb all of their energy when Gwen came in with the DNAliens in which he was unable to absorb all of them because of fatigue. He was defeated by Ben using a combination of his aliens; afterwards, he was arrested by Magister Ghilhil and thrown in the Null Void. Darkstar is eventually released from the Null Void by Ben's team so he can help them stop the Highbreed invasion. During the battle, he tried to absorb the energy of several DNAliens, transforming his face back to normal, but Ben managed to talk him out of it. After the fight was over, Darkstar managed to escape them. Darkstar appeared again in season three in the episode Trade-Off, where he tricks Kevin into finding him so that he could convince Kevin to join him to find the Dominus Librium(a device that was decidedly alien origin and could restore the two of them to normal) to which they eventually retrieved and used to absorb their powers and return them to normal. Then he punched Kevin in the face. Darkstar kept the Librium so he could still use his powers. When Gwen discovered the truth about Kevin, she confronted Darkstar and he started to drain her power as well as Ben's(as Swampfire). Darkstar's full power was eventually perished by Kevin when he broke the Librium and got his regular powers and ugly appearance again. Darkstar also got his previous powers(and zombified face) back too and he swore that he would make them all pay someday. Ultimate Alien He and Kevin will become friends(or not). It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that we will learn more about Darkstar in Ultimate Alien. Vilgax Attacks Darkstar appears in the Vilgax Attacks video game where he tries to steal an energy core on Encephalonus IV(Brainstorm's home planet) in Ds vulpin. Soon, Ben Tennyson arrived and after a long battle, Darkstar is defeated by him once again. Powers and Abilities Michael Morningstar's powers are a 'vicious cycle': the more energy he drains from others, the more powerful he gets, but the greater the power he gains, the greater his 'hunger' becomes. In some ways, he is like the sith lord Darth Nilhius from Star Wars Kotor 2, craving power and his hunger and power growing more each time. Michael Morningstar Morningstar's abilities allow him to absorb energy of another living being. During the first season, he limits his prey to female humanoids, though once he becomes Darkstar he broadens his selection and drains various DNAliens, a Highbreed, a plumber agent, Kevin, and Ben. Through the absorption of this energy he gains the ability to fly, superhuman strength and stamina, projection of bolts of energy and his skin tone becomes more healthier-looking. When he absorbs a great amount of energy, as in the case of his draining of Gwen, he gains a membrane of gold over his skin. Presumably this membrane confers a certain level of resistance as well as superhuman strength as it does for Kevin. With this increase in power, he can easily overpower and nearly kill Ben and Kevin. All these abilities are lost should he lose the energy he's absorbed. This can happen by means of him coming into contact with someone he's drained. Whether he needs to recharge or something of the sort is unknown but it is known that he likens his draining as a sort of feeding. His draining of people has a few after effects on his victims: The victims become 'attracted' to him and may feel a slight level of infatuation after being drained a bit. Victims may exhibit a ring of 'bite marks' from being drained. Finally after multiple drainings victims enter a zombie-like state and their skin becomes grey and begins to desiccate and shrivel. After Gwen Tennyson regained her senses from Michael Morningstar's 'thrall' and took back her energy, the leach-like 'mouths' on Michael's palms were damaged/closed up, taking away Michael's ability to exert a thrall over his victims, as he is no-longer able to mark them any more. Darkstar In true "Doctor Doom" fashion after his first defeat at the hands of Ben, Gwen and Kevin, Michael Morningstar now wears a metal helmet/mask over his face. He has experienced some changes in his powers. While he seems to have lost his ability to fly, the powers he has are: * '''Superhuman Strength and Durability: Darkstar is strong enough to lift large pieces of rubble and rip open metal doors with his bare hands. He can easily withstand DNAlien blaster fire and being knocked back by a Highbreed. He is also durable enough to withstand several attacks from Ben's aliens, Gwen, Kevin, Magister Gilhil, and being stepped on by Humongousaur all at once, but it did knock him unconscious as a result. * Dark Energy Manipulation: Darkstar can now manipulate dark energy and display it as blasts of energy. * Absorption of Life Energy: He can now absorb energy through his dark energy rays which expands his list of targets exponentially. Appearences *''All That Glitters'' * Darkstar Rising *''War of the Worlds:Part 1 / War of the Worlds:Part 2'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Charming Childhood'' Trivia * It has been confirmed that he is not an alien at all. Where he gets his powers from is currently unknown. * His father is/was a Plumber. Michael was later deemed by Kevin as being unworthy of carrying a Plumber's Badge due to his self-benefiting attitude to his powers. * While his mother lives in the main mansion on their estate, Michael has his own mansion to himself nearby. * He, Kevin, Gwen, Cooper, and Pierce are the only Plumbers kids whose powers aren't derived from an Omnitrix alien from the original series, but he's the only one who doesn't get his powers from an alien heritage. * Mike is considered to be Kevin's personal enemy; ironically, both share similar powers to absorb energy, though it may stem from Michael's interest in Gwen. * Mike's surname, "Morningstar" is another name for the fallen angel Lucifer and being the son of a Plumber, this is somewhat fitting. * Dwayne McDuffie said that he thinks of Darkstar as the most dangerous enemy, while Vilgax is the most relentless, and the Highbreed as the most physically powerful. * In many ways, Mike is similar to the Marvel villain Doctor Doom; his mask, megalomaniacal personality and his hunger for power all attribute to this. * Dwayne McDuffie said that he is vampire (acting like vampire). * In Fame there is a boy in Ben's school resembling Morningstar. * When it shows him zombified for the first time, he has all his hair, but when you see him in Darkstar Rising , he has bald spots! It is possible that because he can no longer trick girls to come so he can feed, he is slowly dying, and will eventually, & literally fall apart. Category:Villains Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Rogue/Renegade Plumbers Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Males Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Humans Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11 Category:Null Void Prisoners